1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable frame structure for foldable table or bed, wherein particularly comprises a foldable main frame and secondary frames connected by connecting members and L-shaped folding hinges capable of being respectively folded into main frames of the foldable bed or table top.
2. Description of Related Invention
As Shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, a conventional foldable frame structure relates to two conventional foldable frames which connected each adjacent side by the hinges. When the structure are being folded, a conventional foldable frame being folded pivotally through the hinges on the top of another in order to make the frame structure pile up from the flat panels. However, it is still not capable of reducing its overall size and the core problems regarding bulky and inconvenient cannot be resolved.